Aspheric lens optics have received much attention in scientific, industrial, and military optical systems such as terahertz imaging, diagnostic systems, night-vision systems, and so on because they are able to remove spherical aberration and astigmatism for improving light gathering power and simplifying complex lens designs. For this reason, aspheric optics designs with parameters significantly affecting optical performance are treated as confidential information or are patented. Typically, aspheric surfaces fabricated according to surface designs are characterized by various evaluation methods. However, it is rare to reconstruct aspheric surface equations from surface measurements. In the present invention, a new method for reconstructing the aspheric surface equations from the measurement of unknown aspheric surfaces is disclosed.